MALLOREON Epilouge to Seeres of kell
by XBenjaminX
Summary: I didn't like the eplouge to seeres of kell so i wrote this instead. Hope you enjoy. I realised my mistake about saying there was no epilouge after re reading the book
1. Chapter 1

Mallorean

Epilogue to the Seeres of Kell

The wind howled, the rain slashed, the thunder crackled. The weather around the isle of the winds was extremely stormy the same as always.

Belgarion king of Rivia, protector of the orb of Aldur, overlord of the west was wondering along a small unused corridor that was the quickest way between the royal apartments and the hall of the Rivian king (The throne Room) without having to wonder through the crowds of palace guards, servants and other people you might expect to find in the citadel. It was the same route he always took the same route were brands youngest son had tried to kill him over three years ago in an attempt to have his father remain in power, but he was dead now he had died protecting his queen in the battle of Thull Mardu, when he, Silk and Belgarath had sneaked of so that he could face Torak.

He slipped into the Royal apartments. As the Dry voice in his head had promised he now had three daughters. At that moment a solider came scurrying down the corridor, skidded to a stop and rapped on the door smartly. The solider saluted very sloppery and then remembering it was his king bowed very low to the ground.

Your Majesty a messenger from one of the ships patrolling the Isle of the winds has reported a fleet of Tolnedran galleys and a few Murgo ships as well he stammered.

Did you say Tolnedrans and Murgos.

He muttered a few choice oaths and strode of towards the battlements were the solider said he'd find the messenger.

This was the report:


	2. Chapter 2

The messenger had reported several hundred Tolnedran Galleys and about thirty Murgo ships.

How many days are they away Namas (the messenger).

About two days away by Cherek standard he replied.

I take there war Galleys Garion questioned.

Yes your Majesty.

What are Varanna and Urgit up to. I'll pull out the palace garrison and position the troops around the quay, double the patrol ships. Oh and also have siege engines constructed up there, that should at least hold them of till help arrives.

Who can we call upon to help us Namas asked.

Em……Em……Chereks!! Chereks!! They'll get here fast and when they get here they'll put up a good fight.

Should I send a messenger for them immediately your Majesty.

No Namas lets see if they have come here to fight first.

Yes your Majesty.

During the next to days the patrol ships were doubled, siege engines were constructed on the battlements and the main mass of the army were camped down at the quay.

On the third day the fleet came in to sight. The steel grey sky of the morning obscured the horizon and Garion could only just make out the front of the fleet. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hours after the first sight of the fleet an armoured solider came jingling into the audience chamber were king Belgarion was having a heated argument with the Tolnedran ambassador. Why in the name of Belar is Varana invading shouted Belgarion. How on earth would I now the Ambassador retorted hotly. The solider stopped and saluted smartly, I'm sorry to have interrupted your debate with the Ambassador your majesty but the Tolnedran galleys are in range of the siege engines. After a few minutes had passed Belgarion decided what to do and rapped out his orders.**

**The trebuchets and ballista's started firing and the Murgo scows because Belgarion had heard reports that they were flying the Dagashi flag.**

**Whole ship loads were being unmercifully drowned by the enemy. The Dagashi were being wiped out but still their elder stayed calm. He sent for the captain. Move us behind the Tolnedran fleet Captain Krenda. Yes my lord replied Krenda in a deep throaty voice and then he strutted out as if nothing unusual were happening., barking out orders to his crew.**

**Belgarion watched as the lead Dagashi ship drifted behind the Tolnedran war galleys, a second later the rest of the Dagashi fleet followed. Rocks were now flying from the back of the fleet but almost all of them were falling short. During the next hour the fleet spread out and sailed forward. An almighty shout rose up from the fleet. **

**WE SHALL TAKE THIS CITY!!**

**Here ends the story, for now**

**One day it may continue. **


End file.
